Held Ransom
by Nicolive
Summary: *Based on Idea by Trillion42 of the Merlin Fandom* I'm holding all three kings ransom. This Fandom is dying or dead in my eyes. Prove to me I'm wrong, tell me why you love/loved this fandom. Or else, the kings of legend wont make it to their Destiny. They'll be at my Mercy! And that wont be Pretty.
1. HELD CAPTIVE STARTS AND ENDS WITH ME!

*Static*

Hello Fandom. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You are the Pair of Kings Fandom. And it seems to me that you are dying. So I have taken Boomer, Boz, and Brady Parker in the hopes that somehow you will prove to me that this fandom is still alive. So far, I am not convinced. If we even do get the Pair of Kings Movie, will anyone even care? Prove to me that this fandom is still alive. If you don't, well you don't want to know what I'll do to your precious kings. PROVE TO ME YOU STILL SUPPORT THIS FANDOM! PROVE IT! I' sending this to every author who's ever written a Pair of Kings Story, if you get this more than once that's because of the number of stories you've written.

So Long For Now,

General Nicolive Manyetha Trelundar.

*Static*


	2. Explanations and Fish

*Static*

Hello Fandom, I'd like to clear some things up. I know school gets in the way of well, everything. And I know that not everyone's the greatest updater in the world. Heck, I'm not myself. But even the reviews have slowed down to about three reviews total. Yes the show hasn't aired for around 9 months. But neither has Merlin (SOB! That show ended last Christmas and I'm still not over the feels!) Sherlock hasn't aired in like 2 years, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog had three episodes. Many, many, many, fandoms are over at this point, but the fans are still going strong. I don't want this fandom to become one of those ghost archives where you can occasionally find the stray reviewer or update! Pair of Kings was and is an amazing show that doesn't deserve go south. So I'm attempting to do something about it. I remember when I first stumbled on to this Archive, I hadn't seen much PoK, I was new to Fanfiction at that point as well! I watched Pair of Kings on Netflix and then found the FF Archive, needless to say, I was hooked. I read stories by Yummy42 and Den Blue, and a ton of others and I just thought, "Wow, this archive is like a family." And it really was! People who didn't know each other in real life were like best friends. Some still are. But at least on the outside, it looks like _almost _everything is frozen. Yes we have the occasional update (Big thanks to those awesome people out there who have but forth amazing work.) But even with the promise of a possible movie if we hit the Twitter/Facebook/Instagram/ETC quota it still seems like most of the fandom has frozen. I may be wrong, but that's why I'm writing this, I want to be proved wrong! Whether it be by being pointed to some secret forum in the depths of the Internet or something like that. Every time I update I'm going to post something about this fandom that I love and why I will miss it horribly if it does die. Feel free to PM me or review why you love this fandom or a good memory! I'll probably publish it!

All My Hope,

General Nicolive Manyetha Trelundar.

P.S. I had to go bed early last night (Band Practice…. Eh…..) So if you guys who got the PM could forward it would be great! Cause I only got to the first page of authors last night!

So long and thanks for all the fish.

*Static*


	3. Screaming at School

*Static*

Hellllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooo Fandom! Sorry, my stupid computer deleted what I had been working on for this chapter! I had a whole Jim Moriarty reference worked effortlessly! Sorry, I was going to update yesterday but couldn't….. Well I can't say I'm not pleased with the response I'm getting. 9 reveiws, pretty good for this fandom in its current state. So I'm pretty happy with the reviews, I see many of you agree with me! And others want to update but cant. So I have an idea. Reviewing is easy, and quick. If there's a moment that happened either in the show or in your personal life that relates to PoK, please PM me or Review! I'll put it in. This is me trying to restart the revolution to bring back the show. It may not work but it will still bring back good memories! I'll share one of mine.

When I still was only a guest reviewer I had the honor of being interviewed on Royal Strike. J But my friend got notified for me so that I would know. She came up to me in school the next day she whispered it in my ear and I literally started jumping up and down and my class thought I was crazy. J

So there's one of my best memories of being a Striker/Kinkowian! Why don't you guys all hit the review button and tell me yours! :P

Don't make me set the Doctor on you!

Nicolive

*Static*


	4. Epic Memory

*Static*

Hello! I'm so happy to tell you that someone has given me a very awesome favorite memory of the PoK fandom! This comes from Bra-Kayala Lover 4eva! I personally think it's awesome and I hope you like it to!

"I was at school one day, and my friend came up to me and said that a girl had asked her if she knew me. When my friend had said yes, the girl told my friend that she loved my stories and had one of them she really wanted me to update. This had made me so happy because I now knew I wasn't the only one around me who loved POK and this archive."

Loved reading this when I got home after Church and an episode of Torchwood: Miracle Day! Great day so far! Hope to get more memories soon! See ya!

Nicolive

*Static*


	5. Challenges and Doctor WHO

Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooo PAIR OF KINGS FANDOM!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I have good reasons though…

I was stalking the fandom for updates. I'm pleased with the result! :P That makes me sound soooooo weird….

I was working on my SYOC for Percy Jackson (So if you like PJo get you butt over to my profile and SUBMIT!)

I got sick. Sick, as in lying on the loveseat eating popsicles in the winter not being able to talk strep throat sick. (NO SYMPATHY NEEDED. I DON'T LIKE IT.) So my mom wouldn't let me use the computer so I just watched Netflix and stuff…. Did you know Wendall and Vinnie that Teen Nick show quotes Doctor Who a lot?

Doctor Who 50th anniversary, may not seem like a big deal to anyone else on this archive but Doctor Who is the key to my happiness (And Once Upon a Time, and Merlin, and Sherlock, and Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson, and…. Ok you get the picture, FANDOMS) And my favorite New Who companion came back, and David Tennant returned and BAD WOLF….So yeah, I kinda went into shock after that because of the shear epicness and perfection. (GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE)

I wanted a response…..

Ok so if you don't like any of those reasons then forgive me, here's an update.

I legit spent thirty minutes last night in my car coming home from a play explaining to my dad why Pair of Kings is/was amazing and why I think it was canceled and why I'm writing this. You should have heard me talking about the similarities between Kalakai and Malakai and Brady and Boomer. And the Brakayla, I was so proud; my dad figured that out on his own!

I have a little challenge for everyone who reads this, I know that the main reason the Archive has slowe down is lack of time so I'm not asking for a full length story, I'm just challenging those interested to write a one-shot for drabble that ISNT for a ship. Not one. I'm just curious to see if anyone wants to try it…

SEE YA SOON! Nicolive says PEACE.


	6. merry Christmas

Hey yallllllll! I'm writing this on a Samsung Galaxy tab! I love Christmas...

Any who..….. MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!

*drumroll please...*

I NO LONGER BELIEVE THIS FANDOM TO BE DYING!

Le gasp! What changed my mind? Well first off its Christmas and I'm feeling awesome! (Go read the second sentence) and I reached over 1000 views on one of my Pok videos! I'm serious! And so proud! :P

Still gone keep this up to prod people along or inspire ideas if need be. Until then I gotta finish my Once Upon a Time One shot for TheAnnoyingFangirl...

Aufedershien! See ya soon!

Merry Whomas!

General Nicolive Manyetha Trelundar of the Shipping Army, Slytherin prefect, Apollo cabin, Time lord of Gallifrey.


End file.
